


one summer day

by fenneccine



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Babysitter AU, Exes, Kindergarten AU, M/M, dawon taeyang hwiyoung and chani as kids, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenneccine/pseuds/fenneccine
Summary: when two past lovers meet again not just as exes, but also as babysitters
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Inseong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	one summer day

“I just sent the map to the twins’ house just in case,” said Jaeyoon on the line.

Zuho who has a poor sense of direction rolled his eyes at his roommate’s teasing. “I got it. Tell your Mom I said hi,” and ended the call.

Ever since graduating from college a month ago, Zuho’s skin almost forgot what it feels like to be kissed by the sun as his body clock is pretty much messed up. His roommate, Jaeyoon, got a call from his family and was needed to go back to his hometown. Not having enough time to find someone who can replace him, Zuho took the job for him just until he comes back.

Wearing the shirt and pants he recently bought online, he stopped in front of a black gate made of steel. A contemporary bungalow house, painted with a combination of mustard yellow and black, and a wide garden front can be seen from outside.

“Taeyang-ah! Dawon-ah!” He successfully made the 5-year old twins withdraw their attention from the flowers that were being watered by their grandpa.

When the twins saw Zuho standing in front of their gate, they took turns in giving their grandpa a kiss on the cheek and dashed through their garden front using their little feet.

Dawon wrapped his small hand around Zuho’s three fingers and waved his other hand. “Bye, gwandpa!” (Bye, grandpa!)

“Did you have a good breakfast?” Zuho asked in a friendly tone. He had to crouch a bit as they walked, as Dawon and Taeyang’s heights don’t reach his waist.

“We had sandwich,” Taeyang who’s holding Zuho’s other hand answered.

It was already Zuho’s third time meeting the twins. Jaeyoon took Zuho with him the last two days before leaving, so that the twins could get familiar with their new babysitter and also teach Zuho the basic know-hows in babysitting.

The first meeting was full of crying and weeping. The twins described Zuho _'scary',_ and clinged onto Jaeyoon for hours. Zuho then tried not to have a straight face, to not intimidate the kids with his sharp features. Jaeyoon felt a huge relief when the twins finally warmed up to Zuho and got to earn the twins' affection in no time.

“Hyung! Did you watch Sspidow-men yestewwday?” (Hyung! Did you watch Spider-man yesterday?) Dawon tilted his head up to look at Zuho.

“Nope! Hyung was too busy yesterday.”

“Why! Sspidow-men is so cool! He shoot—uh—“ Dawon scratched his head, “Taeyang, what do you call the Spidow-men attack?”

Taeyang who was still sleepy yawned. “Spider web,” he answered. “Sspidow-web! Pew pew pew!”

“Careful,” Zuho said when Dawon got too excited and started jumping while pretending to shoot spider webs from his hand, right before crossing the street.

Zuho was beyond proud of himself for being able to remember the way to the daycare and arrived just on time. He couldn’t wait to brag about it to Jaeyoon who placed his bet that either they’ll arrive late, or won’t get to the daycare at all.

“I’m Zuho. I’ll be Dawon and Taeyang’s temporary babysitter,” Zuho introduced himself to the kindergarten teacher.

“Oh, their new babysitter! I’m their teacher, Youngbin. They’ll be dismissed at 1 in the afternoon. You can come back and pick them up by then,” Youngbin said.

The twins waved their hands to Zuho before entering the classroom. Zuho didn’t leave his eyes from the twins until they have settled to their respective seats.

He checked his wristwatch. Upon seeing that he still has 5 hours of free time before coming back to get the twins, he planned to have breakfast and read his review materials after in a café.

Right when he was about to leave, the heavy sprinting noises caught his attention. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. His facial features may have become more matured and his build became more well-defined after all these years, Zuho was still able to recognize him from a distance.

“I’m sorry,” said the man, panting.

“It’s okay. We haven’t started yet. Come in Hwiyoung, Chani,” Youngbin said calmly.

“Remember not to go with strangers, okay? I’m the only one who can pick you up,” he said while catching his breath to the two kids before letting go of their hand. When the kids entered the room, he bowed politely to Youngbin, and Youngbin did the same before closing the door.

“ _Inseong,_ ” Zuho who was standing at the other side of the hallway called him.

Inseong’s eyes widened at Zuho’s presence. “Zuho? What brings you here?” he said in disbelief.

“Babysitting job,” Zuho said while scratching his nape.

Zuho tried to calm his nerves even though he was just as startled as Inseong. Seeing his _ex-boyfriend_ whom he hasn’t heard from ever since their break up was more than a surprise.

“I see. Do you have any plans today? It’s been a while,” Inseong, as he failed to hide the awkwardness he's feeling by emitting an awkward laugh.

“I was planning to head to a café nearby for breakfast and maybe, wait there until the kids’ dismissal.”

“Mind having company?” Inseong raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Zuho noticed that Inseong doesn’t wear braces anymore when the latter flashed a full smile. “Not at all.”

5 years ago during their highschool graduation, was the time Inseong and Zuho ended their relationship. Zuho was the one who broke up with Inseong due to his personal problems. He swore that he wanted to be with Inseong for as long as his whole lifetime, but he thought that his own problems should be dealt by him and him only, and not let Inseong get caught up with it, thus making a decision he still regrets. 

It did end on a good note. They ended their relationship with a hug, had closure, and decided to go back where they started— _as friends_. 

“Hot choco?” Zuho asked Inseong while holding the menu.

Inseong shook his head. “I’ll have an affogato with extra shot of espresso. And a slice of blueberry cheesecake too.”

Zuho gave the menu back to the waiter after making his order. He cleared his throat and drowned himself with a glass of service water.

“How long have you been a babysitter?” Zuho thanked Inseong for breaking the ice in between them. 

“Today's my first day. I got it as a temporary job, just until my roommate comes back. How about you?” Zuho replied.

“I'm the twins' babysitter for about a month now.”

“Really? I'm babysitting twins too! Also, Sunday is my only day off. I start at 8 in the morning and ends when their parents are back at home," Zuho shared.

“That’s tight. Though, you can have your free time while they’re at the daycare... like now,” Inseong chuckled lowly.

Meanwhile at the daycare, Youngbin was teaching the kids on how to color fruits, after teaching them a couple of nursery rhymes.

“Hwiyoung needs yellow for banana,” Hwiyoung told Chani who was sitting beside him.

“I’m not yet done with grapeth,” (grapes) said Chani whose two front teeth are missing.

“But grapes is violet!” Hwiyoung’s voice slightly raised which caught Youngbin’s attention.

“What’s happening?” Youngbin asked in a calm manner.

“Chani is using yellow for grapes. But Hwiyoung knows it’s yellow. Hwiyoung needs it for banana,” Hwiyoung said while pouting.

Youngbin looked at Hwiyoung. “It’s okay. There are also grapes which are yellow in color, though green and violet are the most common. Now, we wait for Chani to finish, hm?” He then shifted his attention to Chani who was busy coloring. “Chani, give Hwiyoung the color yellow when you’re done, okay?”

Chani nodded. Youngbin didn’t leave the twins until Chani gives the crayon to Hwiyoung, and when Chani did, Youngbin gave the both of them a pat on the back. While checking on the other kids' works, a crying noise from the other side of the table startled Youngbin in which he immediately attended. “What happened, Taeyang? Why are you crying?”

“Dawon broke my crayon!” said Taeyang while sobbing. He wiped his own tears rolling down his cheeks with his hands.

Dawon felt sorry but didn't know what to do. “I’m sowwy. I didn’t mean to,” he said and bit his lower lip, eyes moist.

Youngbin took the broken crayon from Dawon’s hands. “Want to see magic?” his attempt to get their attention. Taeyang’s crying noises stopped and Dawon’s eyes were all on the crayon.

Youngbin took a roll of tape from his pocket. “Now close your eyes,” he commanded. While the twins’ eyes were closed, he put the tape around to mend the broken crayon. “Magic, magic. Please fix the crayon again. Bibbidi-bobbiddi-boo! Open your eyes now!”

Taeyang who was still sniffing took the crayon from Youngbin with a satisfied smile. Dawon clapped his hands in amusement at Youngbin’s sudden magic show.

“Now, give each other a hug,” Youngbin said to the twins.

Taeyang took the initiative to give Dawon a hug. Dawon wrapped his arms around Taeyang and gave his twin brother's cheek a kiss. “I’m sowwy.”

_____

“I’m currently preparing to take my civil service exam this year. How about you?” Zuho while munching on the pancake he ordered.

“I’ll be taking my master’s degree in journalism this incoming semester,” Inseong replied and took a sip of his affogato.

Zuho didn’t expect that a day would come wherein he’d have a meal with Inseong again. He thought, _summer—_ the season he hated the most, isn’t that bad after all.

After having breakfast, Inseong tried to finish his essay as per requirement before the semester starts, while Zuho went over his review materials for his CSE.

Zuho would unconsciously steal glances at Inseong, sitting across him, focused on his laptop. For a whole five hours of studying, Zuho only got to finish three pages where he can finish two chapters with his usual pace if not distracted.

Inseong who likes wearing oversized shirts was wearing a fitted one. Inseong who doesn’t drink coffee had three cups of affogato. Inseong who doesn’t like desserts had a slice of blueberry cheesecake.

Zuho grinned to himself when he noticed how Inseong’s preferences have changed. But even though he was not the Inseong who wears braces, not the Inseong who wears oversized shirts, not the Inseong who doesn't drink coffee, and not the Inseong who disliked desserts, he was still the same Inseong whom he fell in love with. _The same Inseong he still has feelings for._

Telling Inseong years ago that he already fell out of love was the only reason he could think of to end it easily. Zuho's lie left a deep stab on Inseong's chest, but Zuho was the one who was left with a scar. A scar aching with regret that resulted from his rash decision.

“Do you wish to go back?” Inseong asked while shutting his laptop down.

“I do. I admit I was so dumb and made a stupid decision,” said Zuho, pre-occupied.

Inseong giggled and snapped his fingers in front of Zuho. “What were you thinking? I meant, do you want to go back to the daycare now?”

The embarrassment ate Zuho up. He swore that he could use the spoon he was holding to have himself buried.

“Chani, you should eat more vegetables so you can grow taller!” said Youngbin.

Chani shook his head and continued on picking his food, putting the vegetables aside and only eat the rice and meat. “I don’t need it, teacher. I’m already tall!”

“Me! Me! I alweady finished my vegetabwles, teachew!” (I already finished my vegetables, teacher!) Dawon, the smallest in the class proudly said while showing his plate to Youngbin.

“Hwiyoung too!” said Hwiyoung and raised his hand with a spoon.

“Me too!” Taeyang bluffed before taking a teeny-tiny bite from the carrot and shivered in disgust.

“Good job! I’m sure you’ll all grow taller than me,” Youngbin praised the kids.

Chani laughed while wiggling his feet that don’t reach the floor. “That not true! I’m gonna be the talleth when we grow up.” (That’s not true! I’m gonna be the tallest when we grow up)

The kids' guardians were already waiting in the hallway when Inseong and Zuho arrived. When Youngbin opened the door, the kids went running to their guardians.

“Slowly, slowly,” Youngbin said while checking his students as they go with their guardians.

“Hyung!” Taeyang and Dawon ran to Zuho. Both of them were feeling excited to tell Zuho what happened in their class today.

“Zuho! It was nice seeing you again. We’ll be off now,” Inseong with Hwiyoung and Chani by his side.

“Already taking them home? Why not join us for a while?”

“Where to?” Inseong asked with curiosity.

“The playground nearby. The kids want ring lollipop. There's a store nearby selling them," Zuho crossed his fingers at the back.

Chani tugged Inseong’s hand upon hearing Zuho. “Hyuuung,” he pleaded with his huge puppy-like eyes.

“Alright. But, we’ll just be quick.”

Zuho grinned. _‘Yay!’_ Hwiyoung and Chani happily exclaimed. Dawon and Taeyang jumped around while shouting with joy at the thought of getting to play with their friends after classes.

With Inseong following Zuho's lead, they went to a walk along with the kids. As they took the path on the way to the playground, the kids were singing the nursery rhyme they learned from today’s class.

“How many colorth doeth the rainbow have each time it appearth in the thky?” (How many colors does the rainbow have each time it appears in the sky?) Chani started the song.

“Red, orange, green, bl-“ Taeyang’s singing was cut off by Dawon.

“It’s wed, owange, then yellow,” (It’s red, orange, then yellow) Dawon corrected his twin brother.

“Red, orange, yellow, and green,” Hwiyoung then tried to continue the song. “Blue and indigo, the last one’s violet.” The boys sang the last line in chorus.

“Wooow!” Zuho and Inseong exclaimed, making the kids giggle. Feeling giddy, the two sets of twins sang it one more time.

“Stay with Inseong hyung for a while. I’m gonna buy your lollipops. I won’t give you one if you won’t behave!”

After hearing Zuho’s condition, the boys followed Inseong obediently to the playground. They went to the sandy area and busied themselves with the toys in there for the public to use. Inseong sat on the swing near the area wherein he can watch the boys. Zuho came back from the store after a few minutes. The kids excitedly gathered around him.

Zuho sat on the swing beside Inseong. “Okay, line up first." When the kids successfully formed a single file, Zuho opened his hands, full of ring lollipops.

“Red!” excited Taeyang who was first in the line, and took the red lollipop from Zuho’s palm. Dawon, Chani, and Hwiyoung got to pick their lollipops too after waiting patiently, each with different colors.

“Why is Hwiyoung bwue? I want bwue too!” (Why is Hwiyoung’s blue? I want blue too!)

“Okay, Dawon-ah. I promise to buy you blue tomorrow,” Zuho said.

Dawon then licked Chani’s lollipop when Chani wasn’t looking. Chani has his eyes set on Hwiyoung’s lollipop which emits a blue light everytime Hwiyoung pressed the button.

The kids went back to the sandy area to play with ring lollipops on their finger. The playground was filled with the kids’ baby talks and high pitched laughs.

“You’re good at this,” Inseong commended Zuho and showed him a thumbs up.

“Nah. This ain’t definitely an easy job,” Zuho said, contrary to his blushing cheeks.

“For your first day, you’re doing a pretty good job. Also, you’ll get used to it. I remember panicking on my first day because Hwiyoung peed in his pants while we’re on our way to school, that’s why he’s still wearing a diaper until now.”

Inseong and Zuho shared a hearty laugh after that. They let the kids play for a couple more minutes, until the sun felt like it was just meters away from them, making the heat unbearable and too dangerous if they stayed longer. The kids sulked as they wanted to stay longer, making their babysitters promise that they'll go back the next day.

“We’ll go in this direction,” Zuho said, pointing to the right. He grabbed Taeyang and Dawon’s hands who were covered in sweat.

“We’ll go this way.”

Zuho felt disappointed when Inseong pointed to the opposite direction. “I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Zuho failed to hide how delighted he was, thinking of spending time with Inseong again the next day.

He wanted to know what Inseong has been up to. He wanted to know what he missed in Inseong's life when he was not around, even the smallest detail.

“Ith Rowoon hyung!” (It's Rowoon hyung!) Chani, when he saw a man with a tall figure, running towards their direction.

“Rowoon hyung!” Hwiyoung and Chani in chorus before running from Inseong's side and cling to Rowoon’s long legs.

“I’m just right on time,” Rowoon took his umbrella out to block Hwiyoung and Chani from the sun.

“Ah! Rowoon, this is Zuho, my friend. Zuho, this is Rowoon...” Inseong casually introduced the two to each other.

Zuho shook Rowoon’s hand with a friendly smile plastered on his face, which instantly disappeared.

“ _...my boyfriend,_ ” Inseong added.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so maybe(?) I'll write a part two on what happened to zuho and inseong in the past hehe. I was actually planning to include it here tho this mainly focused about them being babysitters :> let me know your thoughts regarding this fic hehe. I appreciate them very much uwu
> 
> belated happy 12.12! thank you for reading!<3 -nikki
> 
> cc/twt: brainseongs


End file.
